First kiss
by Princess-of-love
Summary: Kari runs away to England to become a pop star after becomming pregnant at 14. New, chapter 7, Kari Karly Josh and Matt run away from Tai Sora and TK
1. First kiss

A new story!  
Yay!  
Here's a short romance from the Princess of love. It's in Kari's POV.   
  
It's a yakari!  
  
I do not own digimon or Tekken yada yada yada blah blah blah  
  
Kari is about 14 so Matt and Tai are about 17 and Matt can drive (excited girly squeals)  
  
First kiss  
  
I hated how I always ended up following my brother around like some kind of little kid who didn't have any friends of her own. I did have friends. But one was in constant pursuit of the boy she fancied, one was gay and the other was just weird. Fun.  
  
So, that's how I ended up at the pizza place with my brother and his best friend, Matt. Tai eats pizza weird, he stops after every bite to pick the cheese out of his teeth. God knows what Sora sees in him.  
  
Speaking of whom, on this particular day, that's whom Matt and Tai were talking about.  
  
"I took her to the cinema yesterday"  
  
"Oh, wow, stop the presses this is huge news"  
  
I laughed at Matt's sarcasm. It's true though; they go out about every other night.  
  
"Shut up Kari"  
  
"That's not nice Tai, you should be nicer to her"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your really lucky to have a sister"  
  
"You have a sister"  
  
"Ha-ha"  
  
"Where is she anyway?"  
  
"HE is at home"  
  
"Stop arguing you two" I just had to step in; they were talking about my best friend.  
  
Tai kicked me "Ow!"  
Matt kicked Tai.  
I kicked Tai.  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving"  
Tai left. Shit, he left Matt and me together.  
  
"You know why Tai's gone don't you, Kari?"  
  
"Enlighten me"  
  
"So he doesn't have to pay the bill"  
  
"You got any money?"  
  
"Yeah, I got loads. I'm working part-time at the TV station"  
  
"You can pay then"  
  
"Why can't you pay?"  
  
"Because boys always pay" That shut him up.  
  
I continued to eat the few slices of pizza that were left until there was only one left. Matt and I reached for it at the same time and our hands brushed together. Matt snatched his hand back like he had been electrocuted which left me free to steal the last piece.  
  
"If I'm paying then I get the last piece Kari"  
  
"No, I get the last piece coz I got it first"  
  
He just sat there looking pathetic so I broke the piece in half and gave him the larger half.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
We finished eating and left. It was pretty dark so Matt offered to drive me home since Tai had already gone. His car is probably older than me but he likes it because he bought it with his own money.  
  
We pulled up to my house at about 10o'clock. Tai was waiting and he came out of the house when he saw us.  
  
"What time do you think this is Kari?"  
  
I looked at my watch "5 minutes and 28 seconds past 10, why?"  
  
"You know why"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because it's Monday and you have school in the morning"  
  
"Yes mom"  
  
I walked into the house but I hid behind the front door so I could hear Tai and Matt talking.  
  
Tai: "What happened after I left"  
  
Matt: "Nothing"  
  
Tai: Oh yeah, like I'm really gonna believe that"  
  
Matt: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tai: "I'm not blind you know, I've seen the way you look at her"  
  
Matt: "And your point is"  
  
Tai: "Just keep away from my sister"  
  
That's when I knew I had to run before Tai caught me listening to him. I had just reached my bedroom and jumped onto my bed when Tai came in.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"If you really wanted to be the concerned big brother Tai then you would have stayed"  
  
I slammed my bedroom door shut.  
  
  
The next day I got up and went to school as normal. I met my best friend Tk by his locker. Unfortunately he had his boyfriend Julian with him. (Authors note, sorry about Tk being gay, I wanted to base a character on my ex boyfriend, so I made him a gay lover). So I had to watch the two of them snog for 10 minutes, oh the joy.  
  
I got home at about 4 o'clock and Matt was there. I guess they made up from what ever it was they were arguing about, I didn't really understand what I heard. The two boys were playing Tekken so I went straight upstairs to do homework.  
  
I had been working for quarter of an hour before Matt came into my room.  
  
"Where's Tai?" I asked  
  
"At Sora's"  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"I can't be arsed to go home, besides Tai's got my car"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Matt looked at my Science homework.  
  
"Oh my God" he said  
  
"I know, I know I'm no good at science"  
  
"I'll help you"  
  
So he helped me. He pulled a chair up next to mine and began to explain everything. As we worked though, I kept noticing that he kept 'accidentally' touching my leg, just above my knee. And I was wearing my impossibly short school skirt.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing to me"  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
"Stop it"  
  
"I can't stop doing nothing"  
  
"Don't get defensive"  
  
"I'm not getting defensive"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Then stop arguing and help me with my work"  
  
We worked for about another 5 minutes before it happened again.  
  
"You did it again"  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
I leaned over him and looked into his eyes. "You did do something"  
  
He reached over and tucked my hair behind my ears before leaning into me and gently kissing me on the lips.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing" Oh shit, my brother had seen it.  
  
"Nothing bro"  
  
"Get the fuck out of here Matt"  
  
"No" (Dead man walking)  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm in love with your sister"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of story. Please review soon. Tell me if you want me to continue with this story.  
  
From Princess of Love 


	2. Karin Ishida

Thank you all so much for all of your reviews!!!  
  
Please read my other story even though it is rubbish.  
  
Here's chapter two (yay)  
  
By the way, I changed the name of TK's boyfriend to Julian  
  
I do not own digimon. I get £5 a week pocket money so seriously, would I own a Japanese TV programme? I didn't think so  
  
Chapter two: The birth of Karin Ishida  
  
Sora went round to Tai's house one month after Matt told Tai he was in love with his sister. She called his name before walking up the stairs and slowly walked into Kari's bedroom. Tai was sitting on her bed holding a picture of his sister and crying.  
  
"What's wrong Tai?" asked Sora  
  
"Kari's gone missing"   
  
"Where?"  
  
"If I knew that then I would get her" Tai jumped up in anger before turning to face Sora, "And what's more, Matt thinks she's run away because of me"  
  
"Why would he think that"?  
  
"Because I refused to talk to her and Matt for the last month"  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
Meanwhile, in London, Kari was getting off a plane to be greeted by her Aunt Jessie. Jessie was the sister-in-law of Kari's mother and was a widowed British woman. Jessie hugged Kari tightly before leading her into a nearby taxi.  
  
"Kari, I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're here"  
  
"Thanks Aunt Jessie. I didn't know what to do. Thanks for sending the plane ticket"  
  
"Do your parents and brother know you're here?"  
  
Kari paused "No"  
  
"Why not?" Jessie quickly began to act like a concerned mother as she looked at Kari questionably.  
  
"Because I'd die if they knew why I was here" Kari began to cry  
  
"Well, listen. I'm not going to tell them your secret, but I am going to tell them you're here. I bet they're worried sick."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
After a short drive, they got to Jessie's apartment. "It's a tight squeeze, but I think I can fit two more in here" Jessie said laughing  
  
"Please don't make jokes Aunt Jessie"  
  
"Oh, don't cry again Kar. Look here, I'm giving you a nice place to stay for the next 9 plus months so stop crying. We'll figure something out."  
  
  
That same day, Jessie called Mr and Mrs Yagami to tell them that Kari was all right. As promised, she did not reveal Kari's secret but instead told them that Kari was a bit stressed from school and it would do her good to go to an English school for a while. Mercifully, they agreed.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was getting upset. His girlfriend had gone for at least a year and she was refusing to talk to any of her Japanese friends including her brother. He thought it sounded a bit odd until a letter arrived for him from Kari's Aunt.  
  
Dear Matt, (It read)  
Don't worry about Kari but please do not contact her for the next year. She needs time to her self. If this does not suit your needs, then please reply to ME.  
Sincerely Jessie Potter.  
  
Dear Ms Potter,  
Of course I am worried about Kari because above everything else, she is one of my closest friends and her brothers best friend so please ask her to contact me.  
Sincerely Matt Ishida  
  
When Jessie showed this note to Kari, she wrote back herself  
  
Dear Matt,  
I am fine. I just want some time to myself for a while. Please do not reply to this letter.  
Love Kari  
  
She sent this note 3 weeks after moving in with her Aunt. She joined a singing group, which met every Friday night, as her Aunt was the one who wrote all the songs for it. One evening she was leaving the singing club when her Aunt turned to her and said, "How would you like to be a pop star?"  
  
"You must be joking"  
  
"I'm being serious, you should go professional. I could be your manager and songwriter.  
  
"I couldn't, not at the moment"  
  
"I know but after, you could be a pop star and never worry about money"  
  
"I'll think about it"  
  
And she did. Sadly, she didn't hear from Matt. She had hoped she would but he never replied. That was in March time.  
  
Kari soon learned to love her new British life and began to forget just how happy she was in Japan. She stooped wondering how TK and Julian were and whether Yolei was ever going to get a date and eventually, she forgot about how much Matt loved her.  
  
On September 28th, Kari and Matt's son Josh was born. (Authors note, that's why Kari left Japan, because she was pregnant) She decided not to tell Matt or her family because she knew how disappointed Tai would be that she had a baby at the age of 14.  
  
6 months later, Kari became Karin Ishida. She never forgot about becoming a pop star and she and her Aunt began to contact recording companies. When anyone asked for her name, she replied "Karin Ishida"  
  
"Why Karin Ishida?" asked Jessie one day  
  
"Well, Josh's full name is Josh Matthew Ishida and I at least want the same surname as my son"  
  
"Makes sense to me, but why Karin?"  
  
"Because it kinda sound like Kari but not quite and if I ever go to Japan, no-one will recognise my name"  
  
"But they'll recognise you by what you look like"  
  
"That's true..."  
  
Jessie dyed Kari's hair blond and curled it. It had grown to her shoulders while so had been in Britain do once she was wearing blue contact lenses, she looked really different. She wore dark red lipstick and smoky eye shadow, something she never did before. Karin Ishida was born. 


	3. Takeru Smith

I cannot believe I got 11 reviews, this is soooooo cool  
  
I NEED MORE REVIEWS  
  
I do not own digimon or the song "Eyes like Yours" which belongs to Shakira. However, "I can't love you" is MY song that I wrote for my music GCSE but later scraped because it's crap  
  
Important note, Karin/Kari is really famous in England and Jessie wants her to gain similar fame in Japan. Josh is 6 years old so Karin/Kari and Takeru are 20 years old.  
  
Chapter 3 - Takeru Smith  
  
*TK's POV*  
  
I had an early morning assignment. I had to go on a breakfast show and interview some singer called Karin Ishida and her son Josh.  
  
I got to the studio at 5 o'clock in the morning. I knew nothing about Karin but my boss was going to brief me before she performed her new single and gave her interview. Apparently, her 6-year-old son played the guitar on it.  
  
I hated my boss. Every time he wanted me for something he called me 'Takashi', no matter how many times I told him it was Smith and when I moved in with my partner Alex we switched surnames.  
  
Anyways, I got to the studio in plenty of time to hear her song Eyes like yours:  
  
My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over; the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beruit  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours  
  
Came from Bahrein, got to Beruit  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours  
  
She was brilliant. After she had finished, I had to take her and Josh into a private room and interview her. I began by telling her about myself, "My name is Smith and I'm a journalist. I'm on TV and in newspapers with the news. I've been a journalist for 4 years now."  
  
"My name is Karin Ishida and I'm a singer. I'm on TV and in newspapers all the time and I released my first single at the age of 15 and it was called I can't love you."  
  
"And my name is Doth Matt-ew E-th-ida and I'm thix."  
  
I tried very hard not to laugh at Josh's cute lisping voice. Karin did laugh gently before picking her son up and placing him onto her lap.  
  
There was a short pause before I spoke again "I've got a daughter whose 2. I'm dreading the day she starts talking."  
  
"You have a daughter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you were gay."  
  
"I am." I said slowly. She was really freaking me out. There was no way she could have known that unless...  
  
*Karin's POV*  
  
Oh dear God. I think TK figured out who I am. That was such an idiot mistake.  
  
It was time to tell him who I was.  
  
*TK's POV*  
  
I looked her straight in the eye before cautiously asking, "Kari Yagami, is that you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And Josh is..." I had to be really careful. It did sound dodgy though, Kari runs away to England 6 years ago after a month long relationship with my brother then turned up with a 6 year with the surname Ishida, who told me his middle name was the English extension of Matt.  
  
Karin took deep breath before saying, "Josh's full name is Josh Matthew Ishida. He's your nephew."  
  
Oooooooooooh short chapter but I thought this was a good place to end this chapter  
  
Tell me what you want in the next chapter  
  
Chapter 4 will be called Karly Smith Takashi  
  
Stay tuned!!! 


	4. Karly Smith Takashi

Hiya people, here's chapter 4 so keep reviewing  
  
Chapter 4: Karly Smith Takashi (NB, this is TK's kid and he named her after Kari)  
  
Authors note, I decided to name all of the chapters after the characters in the chapter  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL 20 REVIEWS!!!  
  
I LOVE MY REVIEWS!!  
  
WRITE MORE PLEASE!!  
  
.....................Help, writers block.........................  
.....................Unblocked on with story...................  
  
To avoid confusion, I'll refer to Karin/Kari as Kari all the way through the chapter  
  
Here's the chapter:  
  
"I still don't understand one thing"  
  
TK had taken Kari back to his apartment after picking his daughter up from the day care centre. He had told her all about his 'partner' Alex (whose surname was Takashi because they swapped surnames) and she had told him about Josh, but there was one thing Kari still didn't understand.  
  
"What's wrong?" TK asked as he put Karly down on a play mat. Josh sat next to her as if he was intrigued by someone so small and watched her as she grabbed the brightly coloured rings and stuffed them into her small mouth.  
  
"Where did Karly come from?"  
  
"Oh...um...er"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Karly is Matt's kid"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Calm down"  
  
"I am calm, I just can't believe he..."  
  
"You really have to hear the whole story"  
  
"Go on then"  
  
TK took a deep breath, "Well, after you left, he just fell apart. He dropped out of school and quit his band and just, I dunno, he just was all depressed and stuff"  
  
"And Karly?"  
  
"He started getting drunk all the time. About two or three years ago he got REALLY drunk and raped a girl"  
  
"HE WHAT?" Kari was dumbfounded. She couldn't imagine her leaving would have such an effect on the one she loved.  
  
"Then what?" she asked  
  
"He got thrown in jail. When little Karly was born, her mother committed suicide"  
  
"Who was it? Someone I knew"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who?"  
  
There was silence from TK  
  
"God dammit TK, who the hell is Karly's mother?"  
  
TK looked at Kari. Then he said quietly, with tears in his eyes "It was Mimi."  
  
Kari was stunned, and then she burst into tears. She cried for a few minutes before asking, "How did you get Karly?"  
  
TK laughed gently "Me and Sora pretended to be married and I said I'd never heard of Matt and we adopted Karly in my name. By the time the authorities had found out it was too late for them to do anything"  
  
Kari tried to smile at this but she failed. "Where's Matt now"  
  
"Still in prison. He gets out in a couple of months though. Since he was drunk at the time they only gave him 3 years"   
  
(Authors note: I am not a lawyer, I do not know if this is possible. I do not know any lawyers so I do not know the law. My experience of the law consists of films and television)  
  
"And how's, you know, everyone?"  
  
"You mean your brother?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"What do you mean fine?"  
  
"I mean fine"  
  
"There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh, OK then," Kari looked at her watch," I have to go, I'm doing a concert tonight."  
  
"OK, see ya"  
  
Kari grabbed Josh and left.  
  
That evening, Matt came to TK's apartment. Alex was out off town for a few days so Matt was staying with TK until he got his own apartment. (In case you didn't quite get it, TK lied to Kari. Mimi did kill herself and all that but Matt WAS out of prison)  
  
"Hey TK, guess what"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got tickets to see that Karin Ishida person tonight. Tai gave me them because he pulled strings and Karin is supposed to sing a song for Sora or summit like that, wanna go?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Someone has to look after Karly, and your still on probation"  
  
"I bribed the police and Mom's already said she'd do it, so come on"  
  
There was no way out of it and TK did want to hear Kari sing but he had told her Matt was in prison.  
  
"OK"  
  
"Great" Matt grinned at his brother before scooping Karly up and throwing her into the air. Karly shrieked happily.  
  
"Don't do that"  
  
"Why not, she's MY daughter"  
  
"She just ate"  
  
Karly threw up all over Matt. (AN: hahahahahahaha!)  
  
"Told you so," said TK  
  
"I'm telling you, as soon as I have a place to live and a job, I'm getting my daughter back and everything will be all right"  
  
"Yeah right" muttered TK under his breath.  
  
Later that night, while Matt was asleep, TK walked into Karly's room and looked down at her sleeping form. "Matt is never going to get you"  
  
Hope you enjoyed and I'll write the next chapter ASAP  
  
(Ooooh, TK is getting evil!)  
  
Luv and hugs to you all  
  
From the Princess of love  
  
PS I do not hate Mimi, she was the only name that was convenient 


	5. Sora Yagami

Yay, here's chapter 5  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT 28 REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
(By the way, I have only just realised I've been spelling Takashi wrong. It's actually Takaishi. Oops...)  
  
I do not own digimon or the song "Eyes like Yours" which belongs to Shakira. However, "I can't love you again" it's MY song that I wrote for my music GCSE but later scraped because it's crap  
  
Chapter 5: Sora Yagami  
  
Kari's POV  
  
All of the next day was spent rehearsing for the BIG SHOW, which was scheduled for that evening. Which meant that I spent all day singing the same boring songs over and over and over... Un fortunately that meant I had a lot of time to think. All I could think about wasTk and Karly and Matt and Mimi ... poor Mimi.  
  
During an interlude, I practically jumped out of the seat I was sitting on. I had a way to find out if TK was telling the truth (I had my doubts). I could find Mimi's grave. I had told no one about the conversation I had at TK's. So, I made the excuse that I needed fresh air and made a break for it, leaving Josh with Jessie.  
  
I reached the nearest grave ten minutes later. It was the biggest one in Tokyo so I was pretty sure Mimi was in there. I walked through the graveyard, shaking slightly. (AN: I hate graves, they scare me slightly so Kari has to be scared as well)   
  
It didn't take me long to find it. Someone was already there. I hid behind a tree so they didn't see me. The figure stood up and left. I nearly collapsed in shock. It was Matt.   
  
After he left, I remembered why I was there. My fingers traced the lettering on the grave: Mimi Tachikawa: Forever in our hearts (AN: I love poetry). I rested my heart on the top of the grave and cried, not even caring that my mascara was running into two streaks down my face.  
  
***  
  
That evening, seconds before I was due to go on stage, the producer yelled that I had to do a dedication for someone. Of course, he couldn't remember whom. Typical. However, he had a solution. He gave me an earpiece and he'd tell me what to say when it was time.  
  
The show started as normal. There were about 10 000 people so I couldn't pick out people I used to know. The first song was "I can't love you" and then "Eyes like yours".  
  
Then I had to do the dedication. That's where it all went wrong.  
  
(AN: @text@ = producer talking through the earpiece. "Text" = Kari talking to the audience)  
  
@We have a very special couple here tonight@  
  
"We have a special couple here tonight"  
  
@They have just got married and they're having a baby@  
  
"They have just got married and they're having a baby"  
  
The audience cheered  
  
@Lets all put our hands together@  
  
"Lets all put our hands together"  
  
@For@  
  
"For"  
  
@Sora and Tai Yagami@  
  
My mouth dropped open.  
  
  
TK's POV  
  
I could see her go into shock. She dropped the mic onto the floor and the sound echoed around the room. The audience went quiet. Kari turned and ran off the stage. I got out of my seat and carefully slipped away from my friends, ignoring the sounds of, "Where are you going". I reached the entrance to backstage and used my journalism pass to get backstage. I then used my charm (AN: hahahahahahaha) to get my way to Kari's room. She was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"What wrong", I asked  
  
"What do you think you fucking gay ball basher?"  
  
I was completely taken aback  
  
"If that's how you feel, I'll leave"  
  
I turned to leave  
  
"NO. Don't go. I'm so sorry"  
  
She threw herself into my arms, sobbing still  
  
"It's OK. You must be really upset"  
  
"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You knew, yesterday when I asked her. What else are you keeping from me?"  
  
"Nothing, honest"  
  
"Then how come I saw Matt?"  
  
"WHAT? Where?"  
  
"Mimi's grave"  
  
"I didn't think you'd understand"  
  
"Understand what? He practically killed her"  
  
"He's changed now. He hates himself for what he's done"  
  
"I'll bet"  
  
"What does that mean"  
  
By now, Kari's tears were drying. She looked more angry that upset now  
  
"Why didn't he ever write?"  
  
"Quote: Please do not reply to this letter, End Quote"  
  
"He could have tried to write. If he cared about me, he would have tried"  
  
"He didn't because he cares"  
  
"What about Tai. He would have told Aunt Jessie"  
  
"He did"  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly a woman walked through the door and said "Karin sweetie, are you alright"  
  
"Hello Jessie. TK, this is my aunt and manager Jessie"  
  
"Hi" I said  
  
"Karin, what's wrong honey?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Tai"  
  
There was silence from Jessie  
  
"You know Tai, my only brother, four years older than me, brown hair and eyes, MARRIED. Why didn't you tell me"  
  
"I didn't want to distract you from your music"  
  
"Get out"  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET OUT"  
  
"No"  
  
"YES, BECAUSE YOUR FIRED, NO, EVEN BETTER, I QUIT"  
  
"You...quit"  
  
"Yes, I sick of being a 'pop star'. I'm quitting to be a better mother, sister, daughter, and friend. I want a normal life again"  
  
"Don't forget, you came to me pregnant at fourteen, I helped you"  
  
"That was a mistake. I should have stayed"  
  
"What differences would that have made?"  
  
"Mimi would be alive and Matt wouldn't have gone to jail. I could have been at my own brothers wedding. I would have been happier. I'm leaving"  
  
Throughout all of this, I had been sitting quietly in the corner. I decided to speak out  
  
"Kari, you can crash on my sofa tonight. There's a mattress somewhere where Josh can sleep"  
  
"Thank you TK. Lets go, goodbye Jessie"  
  
"You'll regret this for the rest of your life"  
  
"My only regret is not doing it sooner"  
  
I grabbed Kari's hand and e left together. There was only one hurdle left  
  
I lead her and Josh to back my friends.  
  
The audience had left so the only ones left were Tai, Sora and Matt. Kari had washed all of the make-up off her face, pulled her hair into a ponytail and taken out her contacts so she looked more like Kari and less like Karin. Matt was leaning against a chair but stood up straight when he saw me.  
  
"Why is she here" He whispered into my ear. I ignored that for a moment. Kari had dropped Josh's hand and was apologising to Sora and Tai  
  
"It's OK Karin," said Sora  
  
"My names not Karin"  
  
Matt looked up with interest  
  
"What is it?" asked Tai  
  
"Kari? Is that you?" asked Matt  
  
Kari nodded slowly, fresh tears threatening to run down her face  
  
Matt looked shocked for a second. Then he pulled Kari into a hug, tears running down his face  
  
"I missed you so much"  
  
"I know, " she replied  
  
"I love you," he said  
  
"I know,"   
  
Tai, Sora, Josh and I left them alone, with me holding Josh's hand  
  
"Why did you go Kari?" Matt asked  
  
"I was so ashamed and so afraid. I'm so sorry. I love you"  
  
"You don't have to be scared anymore. I promise I'll take care of you"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Kari began to cry   
  
  
OK, that was REALLY slushy  
  
Keep reviewing and I'll write more as soon as I can  
  
I have two weeks of exams next week. AAAAAHH. Wish me luck  
  
Luv and hugs to you all  
  
From the Princess of love  
  
PS, this is the longest chapter I have ever written!!!!! 


	6. Insert title here

Chapter 6  
  
"Insert title here" (Can't be bothered to think of one)  
  
OMG, I got 31 reviews!!!!!  
  
Here's where a disclaimer would go if I could be bothered to write one (actually, I'm supposed to be studying for my RE exam tomorrow or practising the piano. Fun)  
  
Oh yeah, don't forget that "I can't love you again" is my song. I dunno if its going to be in this chapter or not but it might  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Last time*  
  
Matt looked shocked for a second. Then he pulled Kari into a hug, tears running down his face  
  
"I missed you so much"  
  
"I know, " she replied  
  
"I love you," he said  
  
"I know,"  
  
*This time*  
  
(In no-ones POV)  
  
The 6 friends pilled into Tai's 4-wheel-drive to go back to his house. On the way, Sora insisted they stop at various clothing shops and pharmacies that were open 24 hours a day. As soon as they got to Tai and Sora's small 2-bedroomed house, Sora and Kari locked themselves in the bathroom while Matt and TK watched Josh just generally cause havoc in Tai's house while tai followed him to make sure nothing actually broke.  
  
"Who's the kid?" said Matt to TK.   
  
Josh overheard and said, "My name is Doth Matt-ew E-th-ida and I'm thix"  
  
"Nice to meet you mate, I'm Matt"  
  
Josh sat down on the floor in front of the boys. Tai fell into a nearby armchair  
  
"Yeah, but who are you?" asked Tai  
  
"Doth"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes  
  
"He's Kari's son"  
  
All eyes turned to TK  
  
"How the hell do you know that?" asked Matt  
  
"I interviewed her yesterday"  
  
"So that's how you knew who she really was"  
  
TK nodded  
  
"So, your telling me that this kid is my nephew?" asked Tai  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I'm going to fucking murder her"  
  
Tai jumped up and ran up the stairs. Matt followed him  
  
"I'll stay here then" called TK after them  
  
"Kay" said Matt  
  
Tai banged on the bathroom door  
  
"Kari, get out right now"  
  
"I can't Tai"  
  
"I said NOW," yelled Tai  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sora  
  
"Tai wants to know about Josh," explained Matt  
  
"Josh is my son," answered Kari, "Subject closed"  
  
"No, not subject closed," argued Tai  
  
"What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me everything?"  
  
The door opened and Sora appeared in the doorway  
  
"I think you better leave her alone for a bit. She's getting upset"  
  
Tai turned to his wife, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Dying her hair brown, changing her clothes, you know"  
  
"Why?" asked Matt  
  
"She wants to look normal again"  
  
Matt looked at his watch. It was eleven o'clock  
  
"I'm going to pick up Karly from my Mom's. I'll be back in about half an hour"  
  
"Take Josh with you," said TK from behind Matt. He spun around to face his younger brother  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause he's getting bored"  
  
There was a loud crash  
  
"Aaaagh the lamp!" Yelled Tai as he ran downstairs to the living room  
  
"Good idea" said Matt  
  
***  
  
Matt got into the car and made sure Josh was wearing a seatbelt before turning the ignition on. The radio came on as well. 'Eyes like yours' was playing  
  
Josh sat in silence until the song finished  
  
"That'th (that's, he has a lithp - I mean lisp) my mummy"  
  
"I know"  
  
Josh dissolved into silence again. The news came on and the presenter told them that Karin Ishida had quit  
  
"I know that already you prick," said Matt to the radio  
  
"What'th (what's) a prick?"  
  
"Nothing you need to know about"  
  
"Are you my daddy?"  
  
The question took Matt by surprise  
  
"I dunno kid, why?"  
  
"Mummy uthed (used) to tell me that my daddy loved me and was waiting to fee (see) me again"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'll be thix (six) in fee (three) dayth (days)"  
  
"Oh"  
  
They picked up Karly and went home again. As soon as Josh saw her, he smiled and said, "Hi Karly". Karly just laughed and drooled all over her father  
  
When they got back to Tai's house, they found world war three  
  
***  
  
That was crap, but I tried!!! :-)  
  
That's it for now everyone  
  
NEXT TIME  
  
"Well, sorry for not telling you I screwed your little sister while you were watching TV in the next room"  
  
"I'm going to kill you," said Tai as he leapt over a nearby chair to punch him in the face  
  
***  
  
I'll update soon  
  
From the Princess 


	7. Chapter 7

OK, here's chapter 8  
  
I do not own anything except my song and probably Karly and Josh but don't quote me on that  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Matt, Josh and Karly got back to Tai's house, they found world war three  
  
"You should have told me Kari," said Tai to his sister  
  
"Well, I didn't so live with it"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Matt. Kari's hair was brown and straight again and Sora had even cut it shorter. Tai noticed Matt  
  
"Well, look who it is, my best friend who I've known for most of my life and would never betray me...oh no, he did!"  
  
"WHAT?" asked Matt who was completely bewildered  
  
"You never told me Kari was pregnant when she left Japan"  
  
"She was?" Matt looked at Kari who was crying again  
  
"It's true," she said  
  
"Oh yeah, play innocent," said Tai who was looking as if he was about to punch Matt  
  
"Leave him alone Tai. It's not his fault, he never made me leave," said Kari to him  
  
"He just made you pregnant"  
  
"I did?" said Matt  
  
"God Matt, you sound like such an idiot"  
  
"Why don't you say that to my face?"  
  
"Maybe I should"  
  
"Stop it," shouted Sora. Sitting by her on a sofa was Kari who was sobbing uncontrollably whilst Josh put his arms around her. Sora pulled the two children onto her lap  
  
"You could have stayed Kari, we would have looked after you," said Sora kindly  
  
"Tai would have killed me"  
  
"Too right," Tai said  
  
"Shut up asshole," said Sora  
  
"Matt should have said something"  
  
"Well, sorry for not telling you I screwed your little sister while you were watching TV in the next room" said Matt.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," said Tai as he leapt over a nearby chair to punch Matt in the face  
  
"Stop it, Stop it," cried Kari while Karly began to scream with horror  
  
"Tai stop!" screamed Sora  
  
"It's not just his fault," shouted Kari  
  
"Oh, yes," said Tai as he stood up, "It's your fault too. Get out, all four of you. Go and take Josh and Karly with you, you whore," he added to Kari  
  
Kari stopped crying, "Thanks for your help Sora," she said calmly, "I'm leaving now and I'm taking my son with me. We've managed for nearly seven years and we'll manage for many years to come. Josh doesn't need anyone but me."  
  
"What about his father?" asked TK  
  
"He only needs Matt if Matt wants him"  
  
Matt looked at Josh, then knelt down in front of him while Kari watched  
  
"Hey Josh, do you remember in the car, you asked me if I was your daddy?" he whispered so Kari didn't hear  
  
"Yes," Josh whispered back  
  
"Well, if you want me to be your daddy, then I will, and Karly will be your little sister, someone you can take care of and we'll all live together in a nice house"  
  
"Yes!" Josh shrieked, throwing his arms round his father's neck  
  
Kari smiled, picked up Karly and turned to leave, "Let's go"  
  
"NO"  
  
TK was standing in the way  
  
"Why?" asked Matt  
  
"Karly is my daughter, she belongs to me and Alex"  
  
"Number one, she doesn't belong to anyone," said Matt, "And number two, she's my daughter and would be happier with me"  
  
"No she won't, she loves me best"  
  
"Really?" asked Matt with a smirk, "Here you go then"  
  
He put Josh on the floor then took Karly off Kari and gave her to TK. At once, she began to cry, so Matt took her back, "Told you"  
  
"If you go now Matt, I will never talk to you or Kari ever again"  
  
"Me neither," said Tai  
  
"You have a choice, Kari, or us"  
  
Matt paused before saying, "Then I only have one choice"  
  
He turned to Kari put his arm around her shoulder before whispering something into her ear. She smiled then gently kissed him  
  
"I'm leaving," Kari said calmly, "If you can't forgive me for the past then I have no choice then to look to the future. I just hope that in the future, you both can forget about this and learn to appreciate your nephew."  
  
"I have no nephew," said Tai darkly  
  
"Then I have no brother," said Kari sadly  
  
TK looked at the floor, "If you take Karly away then I will never forgive you,"  
  
"So hate me forever, I really don't care anymore. I have waited here for nearly 7 years for Kari to return and now she's back I won't abandon her"  
  
"What about Mimi?" asked Tai, "Does Kari now about that?"  
  
"Yes, Kari answered, " And I know it was a mistake"  
  
"It wasn't a mistake, he'd do it again, given half the chance, And now Mimi's dead in her grave"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Matt yelled, a look of anger on his face  
  
"Yes, see how angry he is. Do you really want a monster like that around that brat?"  
  
Matt moved to punch Tai but Kari got there first. With a swift kick, she sent him flying across the room before taking Matt's hand and leaving, Josh and Karly following them  
  
"Josh is not a brat," she called as she walked out of the house  
  
"Come back, you bitch, come back," shouted Tai weakly before he passed out on the sofa  
  
  
That's it for now. Sorry I didn't update for ages, I had exams and then I went to Disney land and we're having another THREE rooms added to the house (which means I have builders in my room making the window smaller, oh what fun)  
  
The next chapter will be and epilogue and then there's going to be a sequel which is set when Karly is sixteen and Josh is twenty  
  
I'll update ASAP!!!  
  
From the Princess 


End file.
